prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Anthony
| death_date = | death_place = | birth_place = Cincinatti, Ohio | resides = Louisville, Kentucky | billed = | trainer = | debut = September 25, 2010 | retired= April 2, 2016 |}} Marcus Anthony (June 28, 1981) is a retired American professional wrestler. He is known best for his time in wrestling territories Ohio Valley Wrestling from 2011-2012 and WWE's NXT in 2012 as Lincoln Broderick. After his WWE release in November 2012, Anthony began working for Ohio Valley Wrestling under the real name. Since returning to OVW, he became a two-time OVW Southern Tag Team Champion and a two-time OVW Heavyweight Champion Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2010-2011) Broderick began wrestling professionally for the Ohio-based promotion Heartland Wrestling Association in 2010. On September 25, Broderick wrestled in a 20-man battle royal at HWA's Pick Your Poison. On April 30, 2011, Broderick joined forces with Donovan Cain in a losing tag team match against The Noble Bloods (Chadwick Cruise and Matthew Taylor) at CyberClash 6.0. On May 28, Broderick wrestled in a winning three-on-two handicap match with Danny O'Brien and Juice Jennings against Chris Hall and Matthew Taylor at May Day. During the summer months, Broderick picked up victories in singles matches, starting with Sid Fabulous at Summer Kickoff on May 31 and Matthew Taylor at Adrenaline on June 7. Broderick wrestled a steady string of matches with and against Nick Cutler both in tag-team and singles matches starting with a win in a two-on-one handicap match teaming with Cutler against Chris Hall at Adrenaline on June 14. Broderick and Cutler wrestled together against Gerome Phillips and Jake Crist at Adrenaline on July 5. By the end of the summer, Broderick and Cutler began competing against each other in singles and tag matches. On August 28, Broderick loss to Cutler by count-out at Road to Destiny 2011. The last two matches involving Broderick and Cutler on opposing sides resulted with Cutler winning in both singles and tag team competition. Broderick wrestled his last match in the HWA on September 17. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011-2012) On September 28, Broderick made his in-ring debut for the developmental wrestling promotion Ohio Valley Wrestling. His first match was a singles match against Nick Dinsmore on the 632nd episode of Ohio Valley Wrestling TV. Broderick wrestled as part of a losing 10-man tag team at OVW Saturday Night Special on October 8. Four days later on October 12, he defeated Joe Coleman in a dark match on the #634th episode of OVW TV. On the OVW On Tour event held October 15, Broderick triumphed in a four-man gauntlet match. Broderick then went on to wrestle dark matches during episodes #635, #636 and #638 of OVW TV during the months of October and November. During the month of December, Broderick joined forces with the stable known as The Mascagni Family (including members Christian Mascagni, Mohamad Ali Vaez, Rob Terry, Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade). They took on teams such as Team New Albany (Boss Brackens and Rob Conway) at OVW On Tour on December 6. On December 14, The Masgani Family wrestled Jason Wayne and Mike Mondo on the 643rd episode of OVW TV. On January 11, 2012, on OVW TV episode #647, Broderick and Godderz won the OVW Tag Southern Tag Team Championship from the team of OMG (Johnny Spade and Shiloh Jonze). They held the title for 17 days before on January 18 before losing the championship to OMG on episode #648 of OVW TV. Broderick's final match was on February 1, on episode #650 of OVW TV in a special "Loser Leaves Town" Match against Johnny Spade. As per the match stipulation, Broderick had to leave OVW. World Wrestling Entertainment (2012) On February 2, Broderick was signed by WWE to a developmental contract. He was then assigned to the company's developmental territory NXT Wrestling (previously known as Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW)). On June 29, he debuted in a successful tag match that teamed Broderick with Big E Langston against Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. He wrestled his first televised match in a September taping losing to J Bronson on WWE NXT #19. By November 2012, Broderick was released from NXT. Return to Ohio Valley Wrestling (2013–2016) After his release from WWE, it was roughly nine months before Broderick returned to wrestling. Working under the name of Marcus Anthony, he made his OVW return on May 22, in a successful match during the #718 OVW TV airing. Throughout the summer months of May, June and July, Anthony enjoyed a string of success matches in singles and tag team action. On January 4, 2014, Marcus Anthony defeated Jamin Olivencia to win his first OVW Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title to Olivencia in a rematch on the May 10 edition of the OVW Saturday Night Special; before winning it for the second time on the July 5 edition of the OVW Satural Night Special. Anthony held the title throughout the remainder of July 2014 before losing it on August 2 to Melvin Maximus. Anthony's title rematch on September 6 was unsuccessful against Maximus. His final match of 2014 was in a second title rematch involving Cliff Compton who subsequently defeated Maximus and Anthony to win the Heavyweight Championship. On September 16, 2015, Anthony debuted as Private Anthony in a new tag team called The Band Of Brothaz with General Pope. Together, they won a Number One Contendership match to challenge for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Their title hunt concluded with a victory against the champions The Van Zandt Family Circus (Dapper Dan Van Zandt & The Ringmaster) to win the titles. The Band Of Brothaz held the titles until February 10, 2016, when they were defeated by The Tag Buddies (Adam Revolver & Reverend Stuart Miles). On March 2 at OVW Anthony defeated Nate Stone. On April 2 at OVW Saturday Night Special Steel Vengeance, Anthony was defeated by his former Band Of Brothaz tag team partner General Pope. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Gamma Punch *'Nicknames' :*''"The Real Deal"'' :*''"The Strongest Gamer Alive"'' *'Managers' :*Christian Mascagni (while as part of The Mascagni Family) :*'Timmy Danger' Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*OVW Tag Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) :**(1-time with Jessie Godderz, as part of The Mascagni Family) :**(1-time with General Pope, as Private Anthony, as part of The Band Of Brothaz) External links *FCW Profile *Pro Wrestling PIX *Profile at CageMatch *Profile at OVWrestling *Wrestling Inc. News *Facebook Category:1981 births Category:2010 debuts Category:2016 retirements Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Male wrestlers Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni